This invention is directed to a composition including violet dye and a digestive enzyme for the treatment of waterways in order to kill the algae and like materials therein, without toxic effect on higher life.
Closed system waterways are often used as part of landscape planning in business parks and residential apartment or condominium complexes. These waterways often include a pond from which water is pumped to produce a waterfall. Often a flowing stream is provided below the water flow to return the flowing water to the pond. These waterways are subject to growth of algae and other cryptogamia. Overgrowth of such plants can harm the waterway by requiring excessive oxygen to the detriment of other plants and fish and may lead to putrefaction. It is desirable to limit or eliminate such growth in waterways of that nature. While the composition and method of this invention are particularly useful for closed system waterways, they are also useful in natural lakes, ponds and streams for the same purpose.